Encontros
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Rever você foi me ver. - Harry Potter/Dudley Dursley


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. A música também não. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio do Fest do PSF: **Fic baseada na música _At Least It Was_, de Emiliana Torrini.

**Ship:** Harry/Duddley (É, isso mesmo, você não leu errado. Ele e o priminho dele XD)**  
**

**Capa:** por DarkAngel - Link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** Rever você foi me ver.

**Spoiller: **7

**Beta:** DarkAngel**  
**

**Finalização: **junho/2008

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**Encontros**

Duddley Dursley era um homem notável.

Talvez não tanto pelos seus feitos ou pela sua racionalidade, mas era inegável que todos o olhavam em meio à multidão que se deslocava no metrô de Londres. Era quase impossível não notar o homem de mais de um metro e noventa de altura, o corpo trabalhado com seus potentes músculos desenhados aparentes sob a regata preta, os cabelos loiros aparados rente ao contorno angular de sua cabeça, os olhos claros ressaltados pelas pequenas olheiras quase permanentes.

Era impossível não notar. Mas é claro que _ele _não notaria.

Foi necessário um encontrão.

_I thought I saw you on the train  
I hid behind some men  
I had never seen you look so good  
I'm glad you're doing well  
_

Já fazia algum tempo que Harry Potter não utilizava o transporte trouxa. Entre o carro, lareiras e aparatação, ele havia definitivamente se ausentado do metrô. E se esquecera o quanto ele podia ser caótico e _lento_, especialmente quando se estava atrasado.

Definitivamente não fora uma boa idéia pegar o metrô. Por que mesmo fizera essa idiotice? Ah, claro! Porque estava _nostálgico_.

Harry parou no meio da plataforma e suspirou, cansado de correr. Devia estar parecendo um louco, em vestes bruxas, obviamente descabelado e ofegante, um copo de suco encantado para não derramar e o jornal em uma mão, a pasta de couro negro com o relatório que deveria entregar ainda naquela manhã na outra.

Certo, precisava aparatar.

Aquela pequena caminhada na plataforma lotada fora o suficiente para matar as saudades do tempo em que era trouxa e ia para a escola; não tinha esposa, filhos e trabalho para se preocupar.

Só tinha que derrotar Voldemort.

Bem, funcionou: o relatório, as cobranças e o trabalho não pareciam mais tão ruins assim... Agora ele só precisava achar um canto onde _não tivesse gente_ para aparatar.

E, de preferência, ninguém tão desproporcionalmente _grande_ a ponto de quase jogá-lo no chão com um esbarrão.

_I went out for a walk today  
To think of things unsaid  
Of course I found I'd said too much  
So I laid all that to rest  
_

- Ah… Merda… - Harry resmungou quando seu suco quase foi para o chão. O desconhecido pareceu abalado pelo choque também e rosnou alguma coisa – Por que não olha por...

O choque fez Harry interromper suas próprias palavras ao encarar o rosto do estranho a alguns palmos acima do seu. Um rosto não tão estranho assim. Ele franziu a testa. Aquele jeito de o olhar era quase familiar…

- Harry?

Oh, ok. Metade do mundo sabe o seu nome. Mas ninguém o fala daquele jeito meio engrolado.

- Duddley? – cuspiu, pasmo, dando um passo para trás para poder olhar melhor o homem à sua frente.

Duddley se endireitou e piscou, confuso.

- Puta merda, Harry, faz tempo!

- Faz doze anos, cara. Doze anos.

Os dois se olharam por um tempo, se vendo homens pela primeira vez.

- E aí, como você está? – Harry perguntou, _precisando_ saber algo.

- Bem. – Duddley respondeu, rápido – Eu... Eu tenho uma academia. Estou morando no centro.

- Legal. E... E seus pais? – Harry perguntou, meio incerto.

- Já se foram. Minha mãe teve um infarto há dois anos. Papai morreu pouco depois... Pouco depois que tudo acabou, uma batida de carro.

Harry não pôde pesar em como tudo aquilo era irônico. A batida de carro, os tios mortos tão pouco tempo depois da guerra, seu encontro casual com Duddley.

- E você?

- Quê? – perguntou, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Você... Como você está?

- Bem. Me casei, tenho três filhos... Estou trabalhando no Ministério. E... E estou atrasado, me desculpe.

- Não... Eu... – Duddley pareceu querer dizer algo, sem conseguir. Então estendeu a mão para Harry, que a olhou, surpreso, pousando a pasta no chão para cumprimentar o primo.

- A gente se vê, Duddley.

_You thought of the name to call me  
I guess that's how it goes  
I know a few with the same name  
Yes, I'm sad I'm one of those  
_

A campainha da casa dos Potter tocou no meio da tarde.

- Kreacher, atenda, por favor. – a mulher, sentada no chão da sala, brincando com a filha, observou o elfo chegar perto da porta e hesitar.

- É um trouxa, senhora.

Ela o olhou, surpresa, e fez um sinal para que fosse para a cozinha, se levantando para atender a estranha visita, sendo seguida por uma descoordenada Lily.

- Pois não. – ela perguntou, abrindo somente uma fresta da porta ao se deparar com o homem musculoso que a aguardava.

- Aqui é a casa de Harry Potter?

- Sim. O que deseja?

- Mãe! O James não quer deixar eu brincar com a coleção de mini vassouras dele! – o menino de olhos verdes entrou correndo na sala, seguido pelo irmão mais velho, visivelmente mal humorado.

- Eu já vejo isso, Albus. Vão para o quarto. – ela pediu, baixo, preocupada com as intenções do homem parado a sua porta.

Albus, porém, encarava o estranho, sério, e ela se voltou para ver o porquê. O estranho havia se curvado em toda a sua altura, se abaixando até estar na altura dos olhos do menino.

- Você é filho do Harry. – era uma afirmação.

- Sim. – o garoto confirmou, se encolhendo atrás do irmão mais velho.

O homem o olhou também, e depois à menina parada atrás da mãe, e, finalmente, a mulher, que o encarava, acuada.

- Me desculpe. Eu... Eu só queria devolver isso. Encontrei no metrô. – ele ofereceu a pasta à mulher ruiva à sua frente, não esperando uma resposta, saindo, curvado.

_Ungraceful as I am in loving  
And leaving I'm the same  
It's way too late to say I'm sorry  
But I'll say it anyway  
_

Duddley Dursley se deitou encolhido na cama de solteiro no quarto em cima da academia que seu pai havia comprado para ele.

Ele nunca havia se sentido tão sozinho desde que sua mãe morrera. Nunca havia sentido tanta falta de sua casa com jardins e a cozinha espaçosa e _armários_. Nunca pensara em se casar, em ter a mesma vidinha de seus pais.

Nunca mais pensara em Harry.

E, de repente, era tão bom saber que ele estava vivo.

Mesmo que isso o fizesse se sentir morto.

_And when the day forwards  
I guess it was love  
And when the day forwards  
At least it was_

**FIM**


End file.
